


Undertale - Memory - The Story of the Fallen Youtuber

by SepticEyeFrisk



Category: Undertale, jacksepticeye
Genre: Abusing the save power, Determination, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Gaming, Self Loathing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticEyeFrisk/pseuds/SepticEyeFrisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The well-known Youtuber JackSepticEye goes missing and the fans are freaking out. One of those fans is Ava Price.<br/>Feeling useless, Ava stumbles across Undertale on her laptop.<br/>Opening the game results in her falling into the Underground itself where she finds Jack and, with a new found power, she helps him through the game. In order to leave, they must finish the game.<br/>Ava's feelings for Jack blind her, she will do anything to get him back to their world, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale - Memory - The Story of the Fallen Youtuber

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first JackSepticEye story! I just love Undertale so much, I needed to write this one. And yes, I know his real name is Sean but in this story he'll be referred to as Jack.
> 
> Comments are welcome! Enjoy!

After coming back from another long day at work, I quickly head straight to my room, ignoring the questions of my flat mates, and turn on my laptop. My eyes are glued to the screen as it begins to wake up, I anxiously tap my fingers against the desk.

"Come on, come on..." I murmur, impatiently. The screen turns blue as it loads. I anxiously bite my bottom lip and move the mouse around in some feeble attempt to make it go faster. "Ugh! Hurry up, already!" 

I don't even hear one of my flat mates when she knocks on my door, she has to say my name before I actually react. I quickly turn around on my chair to see Erin standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" She asks. 

I take a glance back at my laptop to see it still loading. 

"I just need to check - I need to make sure he's alright."

"Ava, it's been two weeks. He's probably on holiday or something." Erin scoffs. 

"You say that like it's nothing." I say, anger rising inside me at her ignorance. "He would have said something, he would have uploaded a video or even just tweeted out an explanation!" 

Erin frowns at me. My brown eyes fall from her bright green ones.  
She wouldn't understand. She's the exact opposite of me.  
She's all cute and petite with a beautiful complexion, short blonde hair and a love for fashion. I'm just weirdly tall and lanky standing at five foot seven, with a horrendous face, long dark brown hair, dip dyed blue at the ends, and a passion for Youtubers... We couldn't be more different, maybe that's why we don't see eye to eye.

"Whatever." Erin says, turning her back on me. "He probably just wanted a break from all of you and thought it best not to tell the world for once." 

I clench my fists and watch her walk away.

She's wrong. Something's happened to him, I know it. Something's wrong. 

I pull myself to my feet, walk over to the door and push it shut. I take a breath to calm myself, it's then that I hear the ding of my laptop, signalising it's finally up and running. I dash over to it, almost tripping over my own feet before reaching my chair. I surprise myself by logging in first time without messing up my password. 

"Yes, yes, yes..." I murmur to myself, opening up YouTube. "No, no, no..." 

Jacksepticeye's page looks the same as it has done for the past two weeks. No new videos.  
I open up his Twitter, his Facebook page, his Instagram, hell, I even open his Tumblr page but... there's nothing. Fans are demanding to know what's happened, YouTubers are tweeting and messaging him like crazy, and his friends are desperately trying to get ahold of him. 

There's just no response. He's only been gone for two weeks. That's nothing, right...?  
No. No word from Jacksepticeye in two weeks is strange and I'm not letting it go.

I sit back and run a hand through my hair, sighing. 

Jack... Where did you go?

XXXXXXXXXX

The hours fly by in what seem like a few minutes and I'm left staring yet again at the screen of my laptop. Nothing's changed. Still no word from Jack. I've searched through the comments of hundreds of his videos, it seems everyone is at a loss to where he could be. 

There's nothing I can do to help, I'm just as clueless as every other fan.

I check my phone and see it's already two in the morning, but I am far from tired. I close all the pages and it's then that something strange on my desktop catches my eye. It's a game I've never seen before. It's under the name 'UNDERTALE'. 

I don't remember downloading this... Did Matt use my laptop again? He always likes to steal it and play games.

Perhaps playing this will take my mind off Jack. I open up the game. 'UNDERTALE' appears on screen and the story of the game is told to me, the tale of the war between humans and monsters, the monsters being trapped in the Underground, and one human falling down. I plug in my headphones so I can turn up the volume without waking up my flat-mates, cheerful music floods into my ears as I type in my name. It looks pretty old school, this could be interesting. 

When I finish typing in my name a strange noise starts to come from the game. It's so high pitched and it's only getting higher! It gets louder and louder, my ears start to throb as it rings through them. I rip off my headphones but the sound is still there, I feel as though my ear drums may burst at any second. It racks through my entire body, my hands instinctively go to my ears to cover them as I close my eyes. 

What is happening?! Where is that sound coming from?! Stop!!

Before I have time to act I end up falling backwards in my chair, I ready myself for the pain of my back hitting the floor, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and see that I've fallen through the floor itself, not into the room below but into pure darkness. 

I desperately reach up to try to grab hold of something, of anything, but it's too late. I scream for help but I'm all alone, falling back into nothingness. I watch as the light of my room is engulfed by the darkness surrounding me. 

XXXXXXXXXX

The fresh scent of flowers invading my nose is what I wake up to. I slowly open my eyes to see the bright yellow flowers surrounding me, I quickly sit up and look around some more. I seem to be in some sort of cave. 

My head hurts like crazy... This... This is real? I can't remember what happened, did I fall down here? 

I steady my breathing and pull myself up to stand. Okay... How do I get back home? 

"Howdy!"

I jump when I hear a high pitched voice from behind me. 

It's... 

It's a flower, it's like the other ones but bigger and with... with a face! How hard did I hit my head?

"My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower. What's your name?" Says... the flower. 

I swallow anxiously.

"Save." 

What...? I meant to say my name. Why on earth did I say 'save'? 

The sound of Flowey laughing sends a shiver down my spine, his face turns sinister. 

"Well, what do we have here?" He says, smiling wickedly. "I've never met a Quick Saver before! This will be interesting, VERY interesting!" 

"A what?" I ask. 

"Try saying 'load'." Flowey says.

I refuse and stay silent. Little white bullets suddenly appear all around me in a huge circle, I freeze where I stand. 

"Try saying 'load'," He says again. The bullets start moving towards me, I can't run, I can't escape! "Or DIE!" 

Flowey lets out an evil laugh at my panic. I have no choice.

"LOAD!" I shout, closing my eyes. 

"Well, what do we have here?" Flowey's words make me open my eyes. Didn't he just say that after I, um, 'saved'?

"What's a 'Quick Saver'?" I ask before he can say it.

Flowey smiles a haunting smile. Fear takes over me as I realise my stupidity, I gave him exactly what he wanted. Whatever power I have, Flowey now knows that it works. 

"This is going to be so much fun!" 

With that said, Flowey disappears into the ground. 

I stand there in shock. I run a hand through my hair, before I can even start to think about what the fuck just happened, I hear another voice. 

"Hey!" It's a man's voice. "Toriel, there's someone here!" 

I prepare myself for the worst and turn around. Standing a little away from me, at the opening of what looks like a tunnel leading off from the cave, is a green haired man wearing a blue hoodie. 

My eyes widen as realisation sets in. 

"Jack...?"


End file.
